


Their Relationship Aesthetic

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Their Relationship Aesthetic

_ Quiet whispers that stretch throughout sleepless nights. Hesitant first kisses after months of long embraces. Footsteps that echo through deserted streets with hands intertwined. Tending to bruises and scrapes. Ceasing whimpers with tender kisses. Empty cries with clueless but genuine comfort. Breathing canvases and reading body language. Reassurance and affection given at constant. Learning affection and care to battle years of cold hatred. Missteps and careless thoughts that are battled with mumbled apologies and cries for forgiveness. Painting the stars in the sky. Messy drawings of the same face, the same smile the same eyes the same hair. Written love letters that must later be read and explained. Clashing of opposite worlds in the best of ways, forming colors and ideals so unfamiliar. Reading aloud until soft snores can assure its no longer necessary. Frustrated tears when understanding is hard to find, quiet sobs when it's impossible, gentle touches to promise it'll be found soon. Dull eyes looking to sharper ones for protection, sharper to the duller for inspiration. Calloused fingers wrapping around gentle ones to create masterpieces. Hidden smiles behind long sleeves, snickers and rolled eyes as a response. _

\-------------

  
  


It’s in the footsteps that echo through the streets. Their whispers sounded out with their hushed giggling.

 

_ “You’re lying, Nagisa. That sort of thing can’t be real! It’s something that was made up by the demons.” He’s grinning but he’s covering it behind his long sleeves. Sandy hair brushes his blush covered cheeks as he turns to stare at the other. _

 

_ “I assure you, it’s all real,” Says the boy in question, rolling his eyes. He snickers at the gasp and then sudden denial from the shorter boy. His smirk widens to a smile at the genuine delight seeming to radiate from the other, who leans against his shoulder when he relaxes. _

 

_ “I don’t believe you,” He responds and the social studies prodigy shrugs. “Even if you are that smart, I don’t think you can know all that.” He shrugs as he says this, the blush fading on his pale cheeks as they continue to scout. Nagisa hums, but doesn’t argue with him. He’d tried before, and it got him nowhere. Besides, he wanted to enjoy the content atmosphere that they seemed to project when combined. Soon enough, however, the silence is broken again like clockwork. _

 

_ “Do you think it’s true that spiders always walk with only four legs? ‘Cause they have four legs touch the ground and four legs off the ground. I think it’s pretty weird but then I realized that we do the same thing! Except we only have two legs, so one is off the ground when we walk. If you think about it, spiders are really just like us,” Jataro says and he isn’t even listening while he speaks, but Nagisa does. Even if he was the one to tell the blond this in the first place. He adores the way the blond goes off on his rants, filling the silence in a familiar way. He won’t correct him- Humans are nothing like spiders- and instead let him speak until he stops himself. It’s a cycle that Nagisa is content with observing. _

 

It’s in the way they are so unsure about every step they take. Both have been so damaged after so long, so each time they move forward, they move backwards half a step.

 

Nagisa is constantly a ball of tensions and anxieties, on edge and waiting for the moment someone is hurt, and sometimes Jataro feels he’s to blame for this as well. But they want to keep moving forward. The artist wants to make the other comfortable, he wants to help him relax and he doesn’t know how, he’s never truly  _ understood _ how to be a comfort to someone rather than a nuisance. And he’s selfish to think this, but the only way he knows how to help is how he would want help.

 

_ When Nagisa is awake at night, pacing the hallways of a quiet house, Jataro is awake to watch. He’s aware enough to slip out of his room, and stumble against the darkened carpet to wrap his arms around the boy. It stuns him to stillness, and Jataro nuzzles his face into his back. He’s aware that he’s undesirable, and that Nagisa would rather have anyone but him do this, but he’s the only one who knows what’s happening. He’s the only one who can fix it. _

 

_ “Nagisa, you should really be sleeping right now…” He murmurs into the fabric of his pajamas, his voice heavy with sleep. _

 

_ There’s still a beat of silence, than another, and Jataro wonders if he’s trembling from the cold or something more. He wonders what that something more is. _

 

_ “Jataro, just go back to bed. This has nothing to do with you. I’ll see you in the morning,” He says curtly, but Jataro is used to being talked down to. He can handle a little harsh treatment. _

 

_ Nagisa starts shaking a little more. He wonders what that means. Maybe it has something to do with what he’d said. He didn’t have time to think about that, though. He needed to focus so he could get his point across. So he could comfort him. _

 

_ “...Wanna go sit on the couch ‘n talk about it?” He says and he yawns a real yawn, pulling his arms a little tighter around Nagisa. The prodigy’s shaking increases and he wonders if maybe it’s because he is touching someone as disgusting as him. Now that was probably it. He could help without touching him, right? _

 

_ He slowly pulls his arms away from Nagisa, only to have the taller boy spin and pull him into a tight hug. If the blond hadn’t been awake, he certainly was now as he stood in shock. He’d never really been hugged like this before, especially by Nagisa who’d now buried his face in the other’s pajama shirt. “...Don’t let go, please…” He murmurs and Jataro feels the sleeve of his shirt getting wet. _

 

_ He smiles despite the situation. Nagisa was opening up to someone like him and letting him fix him. He wouldn’t screw this up, he was good at fixing everything! He’d learn to be good with fixing people too! _

 

It’s in the way Jataro has trouble accepting what Nagisa tells him, but it’s hard to believe that someone who is afraid to look in the mirror could allow themselves to be loved. It’s hard to push his way through years of hate and lies, to reassure the other that he’s wanted in ways he can understand.

 

_ He's said it over and over, and he'll have to say it many times before someone listens to him. It's because Masaru and Kotoko’s voices are louder and command attention immediately. His requests die at the table, and it isn't that Nagisa doesn't hear him but there is only one of him, he can't placate all of them. The rowdier two are his first priority, but it isn't like he doesn't want to acknowledge the blond. He just hoped he could handle the sacrifice until later. _

 

_ And he does, with an ease that only practice and time could bring him. And he handles being ignored as Kotoko and Masaru argue even if it's the last thing he'd wanted. Nagisa wanted to thank him for his maturity. He looks ready to explode and yell out for attention by the end of dinner, but instead he scurries out to the living room where he kneels by the coffee table and begins to draw. Cleaning would be left to someone else today, Nagisa was already at Jataro’s side. Well, fairly, he was resting his head on the blond’s as he watched the other continue to draw. He felt as the other leaned back against him, relaxing though his focus was solely on the paper in front of him. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” The blond had asked idly, tracing lines into recognizable shapes. _

 

_ “Watching you draw,” He’d said before smiling coyly, even if he couldn’t see it. “Why? Do you not want me to?” _

 

_ He shook his head so his sandy locks fell in front of his eyes, which he quickly swept away with the back of his pencil. “ ‘S just weird, why would you wanna watch me draw? It’s not like it’s anything special really. You know, I’m not even sure why you wanna be by me. I mean, I’m me! No one wants to be around me-!” _

 

_ Nagisa cuts him off by wrapping his arms around his thin shoulders. “Well I do, and I want to watch you draw.” And even with his questions, Jataro is always full of questions, he continues to draw. But it doesn’t go unnoticed the way his hand seems to flow in a much smoother motion, or the way his cheeks are tinged or the warm smile on his face. He enjoyed the attention, even if neither of them had said anything. _

 

It’s in the way that Jataro waits through months to break down Nagisa’s fear of intamacy. It’s in the way Nagisa is more than happy to reassure and validate Jataro’s fears. Its in the way they speak to each other, and how their conversations have a slightly different flow than the others.

 

It’s in the way they spend their nights, even when in silence, just enjoying each other’s company.

 

_ It’s night, and neither of them can sleep. They’ve decided to lay out in the crisp fall night, hands intertwined as they stare up into the darkened sky. Jataro’s hand is tracing the heavenly bodies as if he’s painting them, and Nagisa is inclined to believe such. It’s the way that the glowing light vanishes the darkness from the nightmares he’d had before, even if it’s only momentarily. It’s in the way that his polluted lavender eyes sketch out the invisible lines connecting all the constellations and Nagisa is entranced. He’s ever been more smitten than when Jataro is at ease and enjoying the most simple things like dying suns. _

 

_ “You’re beautiful,” He mumbles and it’s more of a whisper than anything. His face is scarlet and he catches the blond’s attention. _

 

_ “Nagisa, are you okay? Do you have a fever or something? Because you’re sounding a little delusional,” He laughs, a wide smile on his face and Nagisa’s heart is racing. He has such a sway over the others emotions, and he feels wrapped around his finger. _

  
It’s the way they work, they always have, and it’s what makes them unique. It’s the way they care for each other with comforting kisses and lengthy embraces; It’s the way that his world is so disorganized but the other’s is so neat and they clash in the most beautiful of ways. It’s everything about them, and what they wat to be.


End file.
